


Stolen Kisses, Poisoned Wine, How Long 'Til I Can Call You Mine?

by staygaytabulous



Series: drabbles and such; unfinished, but maybe not forever... [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Damned Things (Band)
Genre: Andy is a personal trainer sorta kinda sometimes?, Gerard's the art teacher, High School, M/M, Patrick's a music teacher, but not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I changed the au's a bit to make it fit my andtrick with a lil' bit of peterick idea~</p><p>jealous!soul punk!patrick where andy and him get into a fight and so patrick makes out with a bunch of guys (really only pete, joe and gerard) to purposely piss him off. patrick ends up getting kinda rough with andy (pushing him around the room, getting into his face) in the tour bus because "why aren't you getting jealous what the fuck andy-" so much so that pete, joe and gerard can hear them in their bus opposite to theirs. still fighting (even though that rub off was hot enough to make anyone melt), andy shows up at patrick's school, after school hours, and goes looking for the band room because he knows that's where he has band practice every tuesday and friday. when he gets there, patrick is alone, and still mad. they end up making out in the band room and have to hide in a tuba when the teacher comes back in. that might not make any sense to y'all reading it but that's fine, i know what i wrote and that's all that counts, right?</p><p>x-x-x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kisses, Poisoned Wine, How Long 'Til I Can Call You Mine?

_**The first time Patrick meets Joe, he t** _ _**ries to get him to make out with him.** _

 

I was not seething, okay? I was just, mad-  _angry._

And, not okay, that guys hand has made its way into Andy hair, which I slicked back myself while Andy was sewing up the tear in his last good black shirt, thank you very much.

If looks could kill, I swear this entire club would be dead. I was glaring daggers at this guy. Also Andy, because I was at the bar for Andy's band's entire set, and the bartender wasn't even that hot, so why is it that he's got him pinned against the wall, I mean, seriously?

Not thinking straight, I grab the first good-looking guy I see and, hey, what do you know, it's the guitarist for his band.

I lean up and bite on the side of his chin, "You should totally pin me up against that wall..." I say gravely. Fuck if he's gay or not, I can smell the weed on him, so it probably doesn't matter what's below Patrick's belt.

The guitarist looks down at me and nods weekly, the curls atop his head bounce with the movement, "Yeah- yeah, okay." He lets me take his hand and follows me towards the back like a little lost puppy.

Once we are close, I turn and bring his hand around to hold at my lower back, then bring my arms up and place them around his neck. "Go ahead," I bite my lip and look up at him, "I know you want to."

He licks his lips and presses close into Patrick's space, leaning down to lightly press his mouth against his.

I waste no time, letting one of my hands play with the hair at the nape of his neck, the other pushing his head closer. I nibble at his bottom lip and he kisses me deeper.

The guy exhales loudly against my lips and pushes me back. After a few pushes, I almost trip from a slightly more forceful one, but he holds onto my hips tightly with both of his hands, before bringing me back further to the wall.

I hitch my knee up a bit and swing it around his thigh to where one of his legs buckles slightly, sliding between mine and, wow, this guy is actually really good at this, and is really hot, too. Also, he's either too high to care, or definitely into men, because there's no way he could possible miss the fact that I am hard and lightly rutting against his leg.

My grip tightens in his hair and I moan, making sure to be loud enough for Andy to hear, being just a few feet away, but not too loud, because I don't want to be very obvious.

I lick my way into his mouth, hot and wet and freaking _glorious_ , let me tell you.

The guitarist's hands squeeze my hips before one of them slides just up the hem of my shirt, resting on the skin right above my pants. I can feel the calluses on his fingertips and groan loudly. I buck forwards a little, as well. The more noise he makes, the more chance we can get Andy's attention.

He apparently really likes this because he pushes me all the way back into the wall, crowding around me and pushing his hips up. I pant and flick my tongue over his teeth, then bite his lip. Friction is good. The friction is very good, making me and him moan at the same time.

Not a moment later do I hear a loud, sputtered, cough and a question of, "Patrick?" and then, "Joe?"

Faking surprise, I gasp lightly against his mouth and he grunts, pulls away, throws a glance to my right, his left, and gives a slurred, "What the fuck, Hurley? Stop interrupting when I'm about to get laid."

Andy steps forward, leaving his bartender, and gives him a stern look, "Joe, look, I've known you for a long time, so trust me when I tell you this: you do not want to sleep with Patrick, okay?"

I push 'Joe' off me and stare at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I shoot at him. I put my hands on my hips and narrow my eyes, as much as I like Andy, that was **low**.

Andy shakes his head, "No, no, no, you don't understand-"

"I will sleep with whoever I want to, I am a grown ass man, Hurley." Joe says, clearly pissed. Something in common with me, I guess, because I'm pissed, too.

"Joe, I know that you're not that old, you are fucking nineteen for God's sake, and you are also not sexually attracted to guys. At all. So, sleeping with Patrick, a guy, will not end well because once he whips his dick out, you're gonna want to make a run for it." Andy reasons, trying to gently bring the tension between the three of us down. "Plus, your high, nothing good happens when you're on drugs." He shrugs.

Joe all of the sudden looks a lot more sober and he turns to stare at me with wide eyes, "Fuck, I was about to do it again, wasn't I?" He asks, placing his hands on both of my shoulders and stepping back, "Nothing against you, dude, but I totally thought you were a woman."

Well, damn, there goes plan number one: make Andy jealous.

"Uh, no problem, I guess?" I say, still a tiny bit confused, and because even though I'm still achingly hard, I'm a nice guy. "Honestly, how'd you think I was a girl?" I ask, looking down at myself. I was wearing my normal pants, but traded in my tee-shirt for a black button up. I definitely did not have any female bits, and didn't look female.

Andy snorts, "It doesn't matter what gender you are, when Joe's high he's all in until you're naked. He's pretty oblivious to what's around him."

I raise my eyes back up to Joe and crack a very small smile, "I see."

 

**x-x-x**

 

**The second time Patrick meets Joe, they talk about music, and then Joe tells him about Pete.**

 

"Hey, are you talking about Neurosis?"

Patrick interrupts two guys, one with short blonde hair, the other with shaggy black, arguing in front of the metal section of Borders.

They both stop mid-conversation and blink at him.

"Yeah, yeah we ar-"

The one with the unnatural blond hair cuts him off with a loud, "Patrick?"

I frown, "Um, yeah, how'd you know?" I ask, scratching my arm awkwardly.

He shifts his weight and gulps, "We- we, uh, met like a week ago? At Andy's gig. I'm Joe, we kinda..."

I instantly remember and reconizes his facial features. I can feel my skin heat up with a light blush, "Woah, dude, hey! Sorry for that attack- I swear I'm not normally like that," I bite on my lip and tap the beat to whatever song is playing over the speakers out on my thigh, "What happened to the curls?"

Joe laughs lightly and touches his head, "Lost a bet, Pete made me cut it all off and dye it whatever color of his choosing. It was in between red, to match his hair, or this."He shrugs like it's no big deal, but I can see that it kinda is. I understand how important hair can be, what with my own rapidly falling out. "Blond won."

I nod, "I can see."

Whoever was talking with Joe coughs and huffs a breath, "Are we done here?"

Joe swings back to him, "No we are not done! Neurosis was an amazing band and you are completely wrong!"

I agree." I pipe in, and the guy snickers.

"Of course  _you_ do."


End file.
